


Never Again

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a feeling he had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Like You'll Never See Me Again."

Jacob’s lips crashed against Edward’s, almost desperately. A whimper tried to escape his throat but it was held in by their lips pressed together.   
  
Edward’s sensitive hearing picked up the slight sound though. He buried his fingers in the short hairs on Jacob’s head, pulling him closer if possible. He wanted this, everything that was Jacob. But… some nagging voice in the back of his mind kept him from getting fully lost. Edward broke the kiss panting.   
  
“…why?”   
  
Jacob’s lips went to his jaw, kissing and nipping, working his way down to Edward’s neck. “Why…what?”   
  
“Why are you kissing me like you’re never see me again?”


End file.
